Tile spacers are small rigid plastics element, typically in a cross-shape, which are placed to abut corners of adjacent tiles to ensure consistently uniform spacing therebetween. An arm of the cross-shaped tile spacer can be snipped or broken off to form a T-shaped spacer. In this latter case, these are used to uniformly space tiles from an adjacent wall or edge of a room.
So that the tile spacers are not visible, they must be recessed below the level of the grout to be used between the tiles, which itself is typically slightly below an outer edge of the tiles. Standard methods of recessing the tile spacers are to use a tip end of one arm of another tile spacer to manually push the lower tile spacer deeper into the adhesive on the surface being tiles, or a screwdriver or scraper. These methods can often result in an adjacent tile being chipped thus requiring replacement, and/or the tile spacer in question being unevenly recessed thereby leaving one or more arms protruding.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems.